Manda
Manda is an ancient sea serpent who was worshiped as a deity to the Muu Kingdom a thousand years ago until the kingdom fell to the Devonians. She spent thousands of years under the Devonian's control until they were destroyed by Godzilla and later joined the Earth Defenders. Appearance Manda's features are that of an Oriental dragon with four long horns on its head, a fairly long snout, reptilian pupils, four short legs with sharp claws, and a serpentine-like body. Her neck is very thick and manifests into the appearance of fans around its neck forming a hood, similar to most species of cobras. Manda's body sports small spikes growing out of her back and arms, with the extant of having a beard growing from her chin and having barbs growing from the sides of its body. Personality During her time while being treated as a guardian deity, Manda was incredibly caring and protective towards the citizens of the Muu Kingdom and would be willing to put herself in harms way for her people. While being controlled by the Devonian's, she has been shown to be incredibly hostile and aggressive towards anyone she considers her enemy, such as when she, Titanosaurus, Gezora, and Destroyah mercilessly attacked Godzilla in order for the Devonian's to move ahead with their plan to conqueror the surface. However, after joining the Earth Defenders, Manda has grown into a more friendly and caring Kaiju, especially towards her comrades, but can become quite serious and even intimidating when she needs to be, such as when she interrogated Dagahra by threatening to suffocate him. History During the Age of Monsters, when Kaiju were responsible with keeping balance to nature, Manda was treated as a guardian deity to the people of the Muu Island Kingdom, an allied kingdom of the Ryukyu Kingdom, and at one point got to know King Caesar. However, around the same time the Ryukyu Kingdom fell during the clash between King Caesar and Megalon, the Devonian's launched an attack on the Muu Island Kingdom and used explosive devices to sink the entire island while Manda was away. When she finally returned, however, she was unable to save any survivors and was completely vulnerable to the Devonian's and was placed under their complete control for years. Synopsis Devonian Arc Manda attacked the USS Goldstein alongside Gezora and massacred the crew before retreating. She later appears off the coast of the later dubbed "Monster Islands" and attacks the military ships stationed there along with Gezora and Titanosaurus before they are confronted by Godzilla. After a brief scuffle, Manda and the others retreat with Godzilla in pursuit, but are able to escape. Some time later, Manda and Gezora attack Godzilla, who had been free floating in the sea waiting for them, before they are joined by Titanosaurus and Destroyah. Despite their advantage in numbers, Godzilla is able to fight her and the others off until they are suddenly attacked by submarine sonic weapons and retreat into the lower depths with Godzilla in pursuit yet again. After another brief confrontation between Godzilla, Manda and Titanosaurus, the latter two flee when the Devonian headquarters explodes due to submarine missiles and Manda is not seen since. Post-Trilopod War Arc At some point after the Trilopod War, Manda suddenly appeared on the Monster Island after she regained her memories of her time as a guardian Kaiju and asked Godzilla if she can join. After King Caesar informs him on her former life as a guardian, he allows Manda to join. Later, after Godzilla returns to the Monster Islands from a mission in Brisbane, Manda listens in as Godzilla informs the other Earth Defenders of the existence of another Kaiju faction until they are suddenly attacked by SpaceGodzilla and the Earth Conquerors. Before the two groups can fight, however, they are all sucked up by a large magic circle caused by Grimoire Hearts machine and are brought to Earthland while also being separated from Godzilla. Manda and the other Defenders arrive in Magnolia and reunite with Godzilla after helping him and Fairy Tail fight off mages from the Dark Guilds Dark Unicorn and Naked Mummy. After driving both Dark Guilds away, the Earth Defenders explain to the Fairy Tail mages on who they are and how they got there while also informing them that the Earth Conquerors are also in Earthland. Later, after the Fairy Tail mages are shown Godzilla's memories, Manda participates in the bar fight with the other Defenders and Fairy Tail mages. The next day, Manda is sitting with King Caesar and are seen conversing with Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser. Tenrou Island Arc When Master Makarov announces the entries for the S-Class Promotion Trials, Manda is with the other Earth Defenders on the stage when he announces that they are participating in the trials as well, and is later asked by the Shobijin to join Juvia and Lisanna's team with Mothra Leo. After arriving on Tenrou Island, Manda's groups encounters Erza Scarlet and battle her, but are all defeated. They later return to the main camp where she converses with the others there until she, Erza and Juvia decide to go search for Wendy Marvell and her team. While searching for them, they find Levy McGarden, Gajeel Redfox, Gorosaurus and Baragon after defeating members of Grimoire Heart and the Earth Conquerors. After they leave, Manda viciously interrogates Dagahra of the Earth Conquerors and learns the reason why they joined forces with Grimoire Heart. Then, after fighting off a group of Grimoire Heart soldiers, they are confronted by Meredy and Gezora and prepare to do battle with them. Abilities Constriction: Being serpentine, Manda can wrap her body around objects or enemies and crush them, similar to how snakes constrict their prey. The force of Manda's constriction is so great that she is able to restrain Kaiju like Godzilla, though with some difficulty. Flash Fire: '''Manda is revealed to be able to spit out fireballs from her mouth that can cause damage to enemies and can even burn them. '''Thunder Fang: It is revealed that Manda is able to release a strong electric discharge after biting them. This ability has been shown to be able to cause serious paralysis to enemies. Immense Strength: '''Being a former guardian Kaiju to the Kingdom of Muu during the Age of Monsters, Manda is able to handle strong enemies. Her strong serpentine body is able to wrap around other Kaiju and easily restrain them through constriction. '''Enhanced Speed: Although she is quite slow on land, she is able to swim incredibly fast and is able to breath normally while submerged underwater.